Taken As A Pirate
by Forever03
Summary: Elizabeth and Jack on the Black Pearl together, Elizabeth was told Will was dead and she and Jack get realy close but when they come across a ship thats holding something that they might find rather interesting. Please RR JE
1. Trapped

Taken As A Pirate  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly.  
  
Description: Don't wanna give nothin' away jus yet savvy?  
  
A/N Ok here's my first Pirates of the Caribbean story! Please don't be to harsh in reviewing I've only seen the movie three times so sorry if their a little out of character! Please review!  
  
Chapter 1 Trapped  
  
Elizabeth sat at her window looking out, wishing to see something that would bring her freedom from this place. Ever since last year she'd been bored to say the least. She saw a ship docking and noted it wasn't anybody special. She heard somebody's footsteps outside her door and soon there was knocking.  
  
"Elizabeth are you decent?" Her father asked from the other side of the door.  
  
"Yes." She said lowly hoping he hadn't heard but he had.  
  
Governor Swan walked into the room smiling at his daughter.  
  
"Elizabeth dear why don't you go and take a walk? You've been in here all day and I'm starting to worry about you. Go and get some fresh air." He said before leaving her room and shutting the door behind him.  
  
Elizabeth didn't want to take a walk. She didn't want to be here. She had thought it was going to be great coming back but she had been wrong. Will had decided to go out and learn to be a pirate with no promise as to when he would be back.  
  
But then things had got even worse when Commander Norrington had come back on the dauntless and said they had found his ship burned up and they hadn't found any survivors.  
  
She moved away from her window and sat on her bed fingering the necklace Will had given her before he left, almost a half a year ago. She brought it up to her neck and started to clamp it around her neck but stopped. She took it in one hand and put it on the nightstand beside her bed.  
  
Her thoughts went to Jack. She missed him a lot. She wished he would come and visit. Then she wondered if he would ever come back. She missed being out on the open sea and being free. Because here she was trapped, she had to do what her father told her to do.  
  
Her father had now told her that she would be marrying Norrington because she had to be married soon. He also had said that most ladies her age would be married and already have children.  
  
Thankfully when she reminded him about last year he shut up and hadn't bothered her about it for some reason for a long time.  
  
Elizabeth got back up off her bed and went back to her window to look out. The sun was starting to set and beautiful colors such as red, pink, purple, blue, yellow and green made their way to the sky. Then she looked down into the port. No new ships had docked.  
  
She decided to go downstairs and get something to eat then take a walk even thought by the time that she would leave it would be dark.  
  
() () () () () () () () () ()  
  
A/N Hmm I wonder what'll happen on that walk?! Ye better be review'n soon or else I'll ave'ta make ye walk the gang plank savvy? Lol I love reviews! 


	2. Captain

Taken As A Pirate  
  
Chapter 2 Captain  
  
Elizabeth finished dinner then headed out to take a walk just as she had planned. She headed towards the dock to see if there was anything more interesting going on there. She walked over the wood that made the dock while looking down at the water that shined like a diamond in the way the moonlight hit it.  
  
She was almost to the end when she heard somebody calling out her name. Thinking about running fearing it was Norrington again but she didn't because she recognized the voice after a second and the voice saying her name again.  
  
"Jack!" She said smiling and then she saw him standing in front of her.  
  
"Captain!" He said quite seriously even though he was only joking while the side of his mouth formed a half smile. She looks quite nice standing in the moonlight like that. He thought then giving her a full smile.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked straight out and smiled remembering him being insisted upon being called captain and she hugged him. He was a bit taken back by this but hugged her back even though he was a pirate and all.  
  
She noticed he smelt like salt water and rum. He was also a bit damp to. He must have gotten wet on his way to the docks. She melded into the embrace and she felt safe. She didn't want to let go but she did and then stood right close in front of him.  
  
"Come by to see ye an' Will. Also me ship needed a few things. The crew be off as we speak borrowin' some stuff." Jack said pointing to the Pearl that wasn't docked at the dock but further out meaning they had to row in.  
  
Jack had probably been worried about Norrington catching him again. Elizabeth thought as she could barely see the big ship out there. She didn't like it when he had said Wills name though. It had brought up many memories that had shared together.  
  
Elizabeth frowned when he said Will's name and he thought it was about his crew 'borrowing' stuff off of Port Royal.  
  
"No worries luv I'm sure me crew wouldn' hurt nobody's." Jack said smirking and moving closer to her. Speaking of they were already close they were now so close together they could feel each others warm breath hit them.  
  
Elizabeth smirked at him thinking that she'd care about his crew 'borrowin' stuff but then the smirk left her face as quickly as it had came. She should just get this over with and tell him.  
  
"Jack I don't know how to say this- it just that- I mean- Jack what I'm trying to say is that Will's dead." There she had said it.  
  
Jack frowned and it hit him. Probably what was one of his best friends was dead. He didn't let any emotion show though. He just whispered what he said next as they were still standing close together.  
  
"Sorry to hear tha' luv." He told her sincerely and she knew he had meant it.  
  
Elizabeth smiled at the pet name he used but the smile didn't last long. She saw hurt flicker across his eyes when she had told him but nothing else. They all had grown to be a trio in the short time they had spent together and Jack and Will had become good friends.  
  
For noticing the first time she smelt rum on his breath, not doubt like always. She felt Jack's hand on her shoulder and felt her heart beat a little faster. He must have sensed it because he took his hand off of her. Elizabeth was screaming to herself on the inside asking herself why she felt these feelings when Jack touched her.  
  
She hadn't known how to respond to him and he didn't say anything. Suddenly she moved closer to him not sure that she was in control over what she was doing. Elizabeth put her hands around his neck and he put his hands on her waist, they both seemed to not know why they were doing this it was like they had lost control over their own bodies.  
  
Why should Jack worry though? He was a pirate and he'd do whatever he pleased but somehow he felt different. Then they kissed like there was no tomorrow. It felt way different to him then all the other girls he'd kissed. He felt something spark. Elizabeth pulled back first not knowing why she had just done that.  
  
Why had she done what she just did. Why did they kiss? They were both panting heavily for air when finally Elizabeth broke the silence.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said though not sure if she meant it. The look on her face was clearly a confused one and one also saying she'd just had the best kiss in her life. Before she could say anymore Jack cut her off.  
  
"No don't be. I shouldn't have." He started knowing he was telling a complete lie and hoped only that she wouldn't slap him.  
  
"That shouldn't have happened." Elizabeth lied telling herself to stop thinking otherwise. She was just hurting from losing Will and then Jack happened to show up and it was a heat of the moment thing. It wasn't like she loved him. Right?  
  
"Yeah so I guess I'll be seeing ye around?" Jack said already heading towards a little rowboat. Hurt written across his face and he was clearly as confused as she was.  
  
"Yeah. Jack wait! How long are you here for?" Elizabeth went over and stood in front of the little boat and could tell that he was in a hurry to get out of there.  
  
"We'll be leavin' tomorrow morn'in." He told her keeping his tone straight.  
  
"So I guess I won't be seeing you around for a while then?" She asked wondering when she would see him again. She couldn't bear the thought of not seeing him for another year or two.  
  
"Don't know when we be comin' back." He said frowning and was ready to leave. When Elizabeth didn't say anything back he started to row out to his ship.  
  
Elizabeth watched him go until she could no longer see the little boat, it had gotten so dark. She turned around and started walking back towards her home, her head hung low and hurt clear across her face. Trying now to let the tears fall she whispered this "Jack please come back soon."  
  
() () () () () () () () () () ()  
  
A/N Aye here be another chapter! I hadn't planned on them kissing but when I reread this it just seemed to make since and I made it much longer than it was going to be. Jack's a little hard to write and keep in character, savvy? Hope this chapter was ok! Please review! 


	3. Thoughts

Taken As A Pirate  
  
Chapter 3 Thoughts  
  
Elizabeth's eyes flew open from the dream she had been having. She got up as fast as she could and went over to the window thankful to see it was still nighttime and not the heavy curtains that covered them. It must be really early in the morning though.  
  
Her thoughts were on Jack. She looked out the window and couldn't see any ships at the dock or elsewhere because it was to dark. She made up her mind, getting up and putting some clothes of Will had given her, she quietly got out of the house.  
  
She ran down to the dock and if she looked real hard she thought she could still see the Black Pearl out there and immediately started looking for a way to get to it. She spotted a little rowboat in the corner of her eye, much like the one Jack had used earlier.  
  
She looked around to see one guard out there and he was sleeping. She quietly made her way to the little boat trying hard not to make any noise or step on any loose, or noise bearing wood.  
  
Once to the boat she quickly got in and untied it from the dock and then started rowing over towards the Pearl.  
  
Why am I doing this? Is it just to get my father angry or just because of what happened earlier? What about Will, what if he's still alive? I can't believe that I'm doing this. Jack comes back and suddenly I'm feeling what I felt with Will only. Better. Maybe its got to do with him being a pirate? Maybe its got to do with him being free? I don't know and I wish I did.  
  
She was pulled out of her thoughts as she looked up and saw she was almost there. She got right up beside the boat and saw a rope hanging down. Surely Jack wouldn't have left it there on purpose? Maybe he left it there so incase I guy fell off during the night he could get back up?  
  
She quickly latched onto it and used all her strength to climb up. Never thinking she would be doing this in her lifetime. When she was about half way she started growing tired but held on tightly and made it to the top. Stopping to make sure nobody was watching over the ship early in the morning she was very quiet.  
  
She sat down once she climbed over the railing and just sat there for a few minutes trying to gain the strength to get back up. She closed her eyes for a minute and then opened them when she heard footsteps. She quickly got up not wanting to be seen, at least not yet.  
  
When she saw the faint light of a candle flicking in the air she moved to hide behind a door that was open. She was between the wall and the door and looked through the crack to see Gibbs standing there looking around. He didn't bother looking off the ship thankfully otherwise he would have seen the little boat.  
  
She watched as he walked back past her blowing out the candle and retreating back to his room to go to sleep she thought.  
  
Once she couldn't here his footsteps anymore she moved from her hiding spot and back into the open as quietly as she could. Looking over the side down to the water that still shined brightly. She smiled then looked back to the dock. Nobody had noticed the little boat was gone. Yet.  
  
She moved to the front of the boat and stood there being quite still and quiet.  
  
"Don't ye know sneaking up on a pirate ship is very dangerous?" She heard a very familiar voice say. Apparently Mr. Gibbs had woken Jack up, or he had already been up and had been watching her.  
  
"Jack." Elizabeth said turning around to face him. They were almost as close as they were back on the dock earlier.  
  
"What are ye doing here?" He asked with no emotion at all.  
  
"I want to go with you." Elizabeth told him quietly so that hopefully nobody else would wake.  
  
Oh boy what have I got myself into did I just say I wanted to go with him? I know that's the whole reason for coming out here but.  
  
"No tis' to dangerous for som'body like yerself to be here." He told her matter of fact.  
  
"Jack please I want what you have." She begged with him, deciding she might as well fight for it. This would be her only chance out here.  
  
"What do I 'ave luv?" He asked his lips forming a smirk.  
  
"Freedom." Was all she had to say. She knew Jack loved his freedom and was hoping know he'd let her stay, for she felt the same way as him. Also she knew the risks of being on the ship with him.  
  
Jack stood still thinking about if for a moment of two. He scratched his head with his hand and then moved closer to Elizabeth so that his lips weren't to far was her ear.  
  
"A pirate ship is no place fer such a fine lady like yerself ta be," he whispered and she formed a small frown but continued to listen to him "but under the circumstances Elizabeth I think I'll make an exception."  
  
Elizabeth smiled and tried not to think of how close they were and how his breath felt against her ear. It tickled a bit.  
  
"Thank you Jack." She told him when he moved to stand a little further from her.  
  
"Yer quite welcome luv but under one condition." He said holding up a finger.  
  
"What's that?" She asked hoping that she wouldn't hate it.  
  
"If we start getting attacked by that governor guy you come back here I don't want to in trouble. Much." He said smirking and she slowly nodded her head agreeing.  
  
"We'd better get to bed luv." He told her taking her hand in his and they both smiled.  
  
"Where am I going to sleep?" She asked warily and started to follow him when he started walking.  
  
"In me cabin." He said stopping for a moment to look back at her.  
  
"No Jack really I don't think." She stuttered not sure of what to say.  
  
"I'll be out 'er luv no worries ye be sleepin' be yerself. I have to make sure everything's ready before we leave." He said leading her back to his cabin.  
  
She smiled thinking to herself that this was going to be one very interesting trip.  
  
() () () () () () () () ()  
  
A/N Ok what do ye think? I don't know if I kept Jack OR Elizabeth much in character and please excuse any spelling mistakes. Review and tell me what you think! Also here's a poll, should Will be dead or not? Just put Yes Or No at the end of yer review. 


	4. Almost

Taken As A Pirate  
  
A/N Ok I'm going to see if I can write in Elizabeth's POV so we will see how it goes savvy?  
  
Chapter 4 Almost  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and looked around, where was I? I'm not in my bed. I sat up and then it hit me. I was on the Black Pearl with Jack. I slept in his bed, in his cabin on his ship. Speaking of Jack I got up and started to slowly move towards the door where I could hear Gibbs shouting out orders.  
  
I crept out of the door, thankful I had worn my clothes to bed and looked around. Apparently we had already left Port Royal cause we were rocking back and forth with the waves.  
  
I looked around and when I didn't see Jack I hurried over to the closest person, Gibbs. He turned and saw me and looked a little surprised but nothing big so Jack must have told them that I was here.  
  
"Where's Jack?" I asked him and he pointed behind me.  
  
I turned around and looked up then saw him, he was steering the ship and had a smirk on his face. When he saw me he smiled and motioned for me to join him.  
  
I went up to him and stood beside him.  
  
"Mornin' Lizzie." He said watching the waves in front of us.  
  
"Good morning Jack, what's going on?" I ask then when he points to something I see were headed towards a ship with white sails.  
  
"Looks like som' merchant ship." Jack said as Gibbs kept barking out orders. Soon they would be caught up with the ship.  
  
"Oh so were going to." I start but he cuts me off.  
  
"Catch them, get some supplies off of them, then leave em' be luv. Ye know that's what pirates do and if ye didn't like it ye shouldn't be here." He told me and I could tell he was a little mad but I was to because he didn't let me finish.  
  
"Of course cap'n. I knew that's what goes on when you're a pirate. So how long will it take to catch up to them?" I ask and he seemed to perk up a little bit and he grinned.  
  
"Not long." He said with a smirk.  
  
(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)  
  
Sure enough not to long after that we had caught up with the ship. It was a merchant ship like Jack had figured it to be and now the rest of the crew were scurrying around finding food and other goods to bring back to the ship.  
  
Jack had the crew from the ship, Avenger, a weird name for a merchant ship though, he had them tied up and was in front of the captain talking with him I was standing back watching Jack.  
  
"My name is CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow!" I heard Jack argue with the man for the fourth time and tried not to giggle or laugh.  
  
"Yes, well if it suits you." I heard the other captain say and saw Jack roll his eyes.  
  
"Of course it does, I'm the CAPTAIN of the Black Pearl! Ye better not mess with us again!" Jack finished and stormed away coming towards me.  
  
I smiled at him and he put his hand on my back and started to guide me back to his ship.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked me once back on the Black Pearl.  
  
"Nothing." I say trying to hold in the laughter that had formed inside of me.  
  
He rolls his eyes and storms off to his cabin and I can't think but of how cute he looked when he was arguing with that other captain. I see Gibbs and the rest of the crew bringing over the last of the stuff and then they start to untie the crew members of The Avenger.  
  
"Jack!" I heard Gibbs yell from the other ship and Jack came out from his cabin giving the word for them to come back and leave The Avenger.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Later that night I was standing at the front of the ship watching as the waves bounced off the front and formed smaller ones. I smiled and thought of what it would have been like to live on a ship all me life.  
  
I heard footsteps behind me and then they stop right behind me. I knew it was Jack I could just tell. He put his hand on my shoulder and I shiver a bit for no reason.  
  
"Are ye ok out here?" He asked and I turned around and see him looking like his normal self, I smile.  
  
"Yes I'm fine CAPTAIN." I joke and he smiles back at me.  
  
I still feel his hand on my shoulder and I move a little closer to him. He does the same and suddenly we're standing right at each other and I could feel his breath fall on my face. It was warm like his hand on me.  
  
I look into his eyes and he looks back at me. It seemed like forever just standing there but then his face started to move closer to mine and we were about to kiss but.  
  
"Captain! There's a ship in front of us!" Ana Maria yelled down to us and we both take in the breath that we hadn't known we were holding. He looked away from me and I looked also. It was very close and we would be catching up with it within the next half-an-hour.  
  
()^()^()^()^()^()^()^()^()^()^()  
  
A/N Ok so what did you think? I know not to long and I still can't seem to get Jack, CAPTAIN Jack's character. Or anybody's for that matter but I hope its ok so far. Poor Lizzie and Jack. Anyway please review! 


	5. Twisted

Taken As A Pirate  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"I'll hurt him!" Elizabeth mumbled surveying her surroundings. Jack had made her come into his cabin and told her to wait until the other ship was out of site.  
  
She sighed sitting grumpily on his bed. His room was quite nice actually. There was a desk in the far right corner, his king size bed in the middle, nice dark red and heavy curtains draping across the two windows on the wall, and a chest which probably held personal items and maybe an extra set of clothes incase his got torn up to bad.  
  
How'd she come to this situation in the first place? Oh yeah Jack came into her life, her town, they had an amazing adventure and had gotten stranded on that spit of land together.  
  
She wasn't sure how she felt now, every time Jack was near her, her stomach flipped and she was sure her heart sped up. She didn't really know what to think though, it was the same feeling she had felt when Will had kissed her for the first time, except Will was dead.  
  
Now she was on the Black Pearl again. She wasn't sure if what she did was right, she smirked at that, of course it wasn't right. Her father would send the whole royal navy after her now. Sneaking above the Black Pearl, a pirate's ship, Jack's ship, was wrong but deep down inside of her knew she had to have done it. Hopefully everything would be all right now.  
  
Elizabeth got up off the bed and walked towards the door. When she got a little closer she could hear yelling, she pressed her ear against the door hoping to hear some of what they were saying.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Jack shouted for what must have been the millionth time today.  
  
"No! And didn't I say to call me cap'n? You wouldn't want to get me any madder would you?" Jack quieted his voice a tiny bit trying to remain calm and breath.  
  
This guy was driving him crazy! Firstly he refused to call him cap'n, secondly he seemed to have some information or a person that he might want, but he wouldn't tell him what or who and it was driving him crazy.  
  
"Now I'll give you one more chance, what are you hiding from me?" Jack asked his kohl-lined eyes staring daggers at the guy; if looks could kill he would have died a long time ago.  
  
"If you want to find out so bad just go have a looksy." The guy told Jack smirking.  
  
Jack flung up his hands in frustration and sighed.  
  
"Anna Maria! Go and find what he be hiding from us!" Jack told the lady pirate. As he watched her cross ships he turned back to the 'Angels' captain.  
  
"Aye Gibbs ties him back up with the rest of the crew!" Jack yelled and smirked as the other captain's smirk wore off as Gibbs drug him back to be tied up again.  
  
With that done Jack turned to watch his crew bring whatever they found from the ship brought over to the Black Pearl. He smiled boy do I love being captain. Jack thought and then turned to head towards his room where Elizabeth would be.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Elizabeth stepped back when she heard footsteps coming close to the door. Apparently the captain of the 'Angels' was hiding something from Jack.  
  
She stepped back again when she saw the door fling open.  
  
"Jack!" She said and watched as he walked in and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Ye be ok in here luv?" He asked going over to his desk and picking up a bottle of rum.  
  
Elizabeth smiled and went to sit back on his bed. Her heart was beating faster and Jack came to sit beside her on the bed.  
  
"What is it that man wouldn't tell you?" She asked unable to keep the question in.  
  
Jack smirked thinking that if he knew what that man had or knew what he didn't he wouldn't be in here right now.  
  
"Don't know luv, that's why me crew be lookin." Jack told her scooting a bit closer to her.  
  
Elizabeth didn't move her stomach felt like it was twisted in a knot and she couldn't untie it. She turned to face Jack and their eyes met when he did the same. She melted under his eyes they were so. pretty? She though, maybe she was getting drunk with just being even near rum.  
  
Before they knew it lips were on lips and they were kissing like there was no tomorrow. The passion in the kiss was greater than any she had ever had with Will.  
  
Elizabeth put her hands around his neck in an attempt to pull him closer. Jack pulled back and moved slowly down to her neck his soft breath tickling her.  
  
"Jack." Elizabeth whispered.  
  
"What luv?" Jack said his heap popping back up to look at her, a smile on his face.  
  
"Don't stop." She begged and he listened, he wasn't one to refuse what a lady told him to do.  
  
Jack gently guided them slowly further up the bed and then he fell on top of her. He stopped for a moment and looked at her again.  
  
"You sure luv?" He asked forgetting all about whatever that other captain knew and that there was another ship right beside them.  
  
Elizabeth slowly thought about it for a minute, what she was doing processing in her mind. But how could she be with a pirate? Sure she always wanted to meet one and everything but didn't she love Will? No Will was dead how could she love somebody who wasn't there? Will wasn't going to come this time.  
  
The time seemed to go by very slowly. If her father would ever hear of this he would probably disown her. But really, what was there to think about if she was to become a pirate? Think of the moment, not what might lie ahead of it. Feeling the warmth of Jack against her.  
  
The feeling that she could do anything right now and it was her choice, leaving it up to her to decide, made her feel good. Although this was very lady like she wasn't about to let that stop her now was she? Elizabeth gave Jack a look that said it all.  
  
Jack moved his hands slowly to the rim of her shirt and gently pulled it up but stopping when he heard somebody knock on his door. He froze and rolled off of Elizabeth they looked at each other for a moment.  
  
"Captain we found something you might want to see!" Jack's first mate yelled through the wooden door.  
  
Jack rolled his kohl-lined eyes and got up off the bed.  
  
"Aye Gibbs I'll be there in a minute!" Jack yelled out to him then suddenly remember the rum he had earlier, he must have dropped it on the floor and not even noticed. Then he turned to look at Elizabeth.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt luv but I've got to check this out, I'll make it up to you later savvy?" He said leaving the room already and Elizabeth just smiled then got out of bed and followed him out once she saw the other ship was gone.  
  
She looked around for Jack and spotted him talking to somebody, somebody she couldn't see until she got right behind Jack and then she stood in shock.  
  
"Will!"  
  
Yes things were going to be very twisted.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
PLEASE review? Thanks for reading! Sorry its not longer but I've got a headache and its almost three am now. So that's it until the next one. Review and make my day! 


	6. Turner

Taken As A Pirate  
  
Chapter 6 Turner  
  
"Lizzie luv." Jack spun around to face her giving her a sly grin.  
  
Elizabeth just stood in shock looking at Will who was currently standing right behind Jack. How could that be? He was supposed to be dead! She started to feel a little dizzy and then everything went black.  
  
Jack caught her and paid no attention to Will standing behind him with his mouth open and Jack couldn't help but smirk a bit.  
  
"Come on Will help me take her to my room." Jack said holding her up, wrapping his arms around her chest and ignored the look Will was giving him.  
  
Will picked up her feet still in shock that Elizabeth was on the Black Pearl, with Jack non-the less. Surely there must be some logical explanation for all of this and the way Jack was holding her.  
  
They carried her in silence to Jack's cabin while Gibbs gave the orders to get everybody back to work that they were to head back to Port Royal, as Jack had told him as soon as he had seen Will.  
  
Jack kicked the door shut as they entered and then they put Elizabeth on the bed, luckily nothing really had happened earlier and everything was still in tact. Jack sat on the bed by her while Will decided it would be best if he sat on the other side of her.  
  
Will was quite curious to say the least with Jack acting the way he was. He placed a hand on Elizabeth's cheek and gently slapped her and she didn't wake.  
  
Jack smirked knowing that what he was about to do might cause pain to himself from Will but it had to be done.  
  
"That's no way to wake a lady!" Jack scolded then bent down and lightly pressed his lips to hers. She didn't respond but her eyes flew open as soon as he pulled back.  
  
"Jack! What happened?" She said looking at him and not noticing the other person watching with a sour look on his face.  
  
She watched Jack and smirk on his face, and he was know laying against the wall behind the bed so Elizabeth sat up a little bit more so she could lay against him.  
  
She put an arm around him and curled up against him, not really hearing the coughing sound coming from the other side of the bed.  
  
Jack was about to laugh from the look on Will's face and that Elizabeth didn't notice him.  
  
"Jack I thought I seen Will out there." Elizabeth started while looking up at Jack who was biting his tongue to keep from saying anything stupid or laughing. Elizabeth would jump off the bed if she knew Will was right next to her.  
  
So instead of saying something Jack gently pushed her away and gave her a look that said don't protest about it, as Elizabeth was about to open her mouth.  
  
Jack pointed over to where Will was and watched as Elizabeth jumped out of bed like he thought she would. Jack got up with her and stood behind her as they watched as Will got up and came to stand in front of them.  
  
"What's going on Elizabeth?" Will asked in a calm voice frowning staring daggers at Jack.  
  
"Well um. You see Will we thought. I was told." Elizabeth couldn't find the words so Will stepped in.  
  
"We thought you were dead mate." Jack said finishing and Elizabeth raised her eyebrows then smiled at Jack thanking him.  
  
Will was staring at the two, his mouth agape and wondered why they would think such a thing? Sure he'd got caught in that storm, his ship went down near an island, and he'd been saved. Where would they get such an idea as that?  
  
"Not really what I wanted to hear Jack, now what's going on between you two?" He asked fearing what might have happened between the two since they thought he had been dead.  
  
Jack wondered off towards the desk to grab another bottle of rum then sat in the chair in front of it seemingly thinking that Elizabeth should explain.  
  
Elizabeth looked at Jack for help but apparently she wasn't going to get any, she sighed and sat back down on Jack's bed.  
  
This was crazy, twisted, and just not fair. How was she going to tell him? Tell him that her and Jack were. Well she didn't know what they were and that made it harder. She'd have to talk to Jack later after telling Will. But what to tell him? How was she going to put it to words if she didn't know what they were?  
  
Atleast she was sure she felt something towards Jack. Feeling stronger than she had felt with Will. But she to at least tell him something, maybe she would just bend the truth a bit? Yeah she'd do that after all she was trying to become a pirate why not just lie to him?  
  
"Nothings going on between Jack and I." Elizabeth told him trying to keep a straight face considering she wasn't used to lying and Will didn't look like he believed her at all.  
  
She looked to Jack and he nodded understanding her silent plea.  
  
"The lass's is right, nothings happened at all." Jack lied and it seemed he was very good at it, well considering he was a pirate and all. Will looked like he was thinking about it.  
  
"How come you kissed her then?" Will asked still seeming to be thinking about Jack and Elizabeth's answer.  
  
"Had ta wake 'er up some'ow." Jack said a grin appearing on his face.  
  
A/N Ok I didn't really intend to leave it there, it was meant to go further but I couldn't think of anything. Sorry I haven't updated for a while but I've been busy working on my other story Future Generations, which is coming along quite nicely I suppose, so the next update won't be for a while most likely, maybe not until I've finished writing Future Generations but hopefully I will get another chapter done. Anybody with ideas I'd be happy to think them over! Sorry for the long note, at least I put it after the story right? Or would you prefer it to be before. Anyways please review! 


	7. Feelings

Taken As A Pirate  
  
A/N Ok so it may not be the longest chapter ever but at least I got it out! I've been working on all three of my stories so I've been kinda busy, lol.  
  
Vee017: Thanks a lot! It's nice to know when people like my work, and as for them being in character. Thank's so much! I was sooo worried I had them really out of character! I'm not so sure about Will though, as he's mad at Liz and Jack but. We shall see right?  
  
Chapter 7 Feelings  
  
Will didn't know what to say. What could he say? His Elizabeth had been curled up next to Jack on her own free will. But maybe Jack had done something? Told her something or made her do it somehow. But something inside him was telling him that she wasn't under his possession whatever it was.  
  
But then why wouldn't she look at him? She wouldn't look at Jack either though which he guessed was a good sign. But then he took account of what Jack had told him. He had to wake her somehow, but then again, why did Elizabeth curl up next to him. Like they were. Like they were a couple.  
  
He'd trusted them both before, trusted Jack to help him get Elizabeth back to safety, trusted Elizabeth when he left to go out on ships that she would stay loyal to him and not run off to anybody else. But now she was on Jack's ship and he really had no clue why.  
  
Really he didn't think Jack was the one for kidnapping but. But then Elizabeth didn't seem like she had been kidnapped and if she was she wasn't complaining about it. Maybe she had come along with Jack to try and find him since they thought he was dead.  
  
But he doubted Jack was the one to have a lady on board, save for Ana of course. He really didn't think Jack would have asked her aboard, so there goes the kidnapping idea. He didn't think that if Elizabeth would have asked Jack that he would have let her go with him. So why was she here?  
  
But again it came back to the issue of whether of not he trusted them. Trusted that Jack wouldn't try anything. Trusted that Elizabeth would stop him if he did. It was then he spotted the broken glass on the floor, which looked to be the remains of a rum bottle. He wondered how that could've gotten there.  
  
Looking up to Elizabeth he couldn't seem to get her to look at him in the eye. Like she was trying to hide something. But she'd just told him that nothing was going on so why would she have anything to hide?  
  
Maybe it would be best if he slept on it and they could sort it all out in the morning. Maybe he'd come to some reason why Elizabeth was on the ship with Jack and his crew. If she'd wanted to look for him all she had to do was ask Norrington and he would have probably taken her.  
  
Turning around he didn't say a word as he left the room to go find Gibbs and ask him where he could sleep. It was already night out.  
  
Jack watched Will leave the room then turned to Elizabeth who was sitting on his bed.  
  
"Good night miss Swann." Jack said with no expression, leaving her to sleep in his cabin again while he went outside to sleep under the stars.  
  
Elizabeth watched Jack leave much the same way Will had but he'd told her good night. What bothered her the most though was that he called her 'Miss Swann'. They were-The had kissed and almost gone further except they'd been interrupted by- by Will's presence.  
  
Feeling a bit tired after the long day she crawled up to the pillows and fell asleep.  
  
She awoke with the sun hitting her eyes and went up to deck to see the sun rising. Smiling she looked around and saw Jack up at the helm and nobody else was up from the looks of things.  
  
She didn't know what to do, go talk to Jack, go watch the sea, go back to the cabin and be bored, she chose the first one seeing as it was the only one that didn't sound boring at the moment.  
  
Jack looked away from the sea as Elizabeth came up, he'd seen her on deck and had wondered how long it would be until she would come up here, it hadn't been long.  
  
Turning back to watch the endless see he muttered a 'morn'n miss Swann.'  
  
Elizabeth's face looked as if that had hurt. She'd never really wanted him to call her that and it stung right not.  
  
"Jack please." She gave him a pleading look.  
  
Jack turned to face her his eyes small and his mouth no longer wearing the smirk that it would have been otherwise.  
  
"Its cap'n Sparrow." He said with a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"Fine. Captain, good day." Elizabeth said turning her back on his and angrily walking down the stairs then went back to the cabin.  
  
Jack watched Elizabeth's retreating form. He'd never really meant for that to hurt her but by the looks of things that's what he had done.  
  
"Jack ye can't 'ave 'er mate. She's yer friends." Jack said trying to convince himself. He really should have thrown Will over board when he had the chance.  
  
Will awoke when he heard sounds coming from deck, which sounded a lot like gun fire and yelling. Jumping out of bed he quickly remembered where he was and drew his sword and ran up to deck. What he saw there was something he had dreaded ever since he set out on his journey, Norrington.  
  
"Ah Mr. Turner!" The commodore said and Will turned to face him.  
  
"Commodore." Will said civilly like the gentleman he had been before strolling off to look for Jack or Elizabeth, well mostly Liz.  
  
What he found he didn't like and he was caught off guard when two of Norrington's men grabbed him from behind and tied him up right next to Jack.  
  
"There ye are Will. Was wonderin' 'ow long ye'd sleep." Jack said wearing his usual smirk. His eye's were large and lined with kohl as he watched the stupid navy go about his ship.  
  
"Jack." Will said as if saying the name brought a bad taste in his mouth. He was still mad at him about last night.  
  
"Have ye seen dear miss Swann?" Jack asked and Will raised his eyebrows at Jack calling her that.  
  
"I thought she would be with you." Will said whispering as a guard came close to them.  
  
"Well." Jack was stopped by the commodore stepping in front of him.  
  
"Well, well Jack Sparrow. We meet again. only this time I'm the one with the advantage." Norrington laughed (tried anyways) evilly, which turned out he sounded like a pig and all of a sudden he snorted. Jack and Will bit back laughter.  
  
"If you would be so kind as to untie me and let me and me crew be on our marry way then." Jack started looking hopefully at the commodore.  
  
Shaking his head he nodded to the two men beside them.  
  
"I don't think that's possible Mr. Sparrow. You see we will be leaving you. just not to live that long after." Norrington said not a bit embarrassed about snorting.  
  
Jack's eyes widened as he saw the two men bring two barrels of gun powder onto his ship and Elizabeth being dragged out of his cabin unconscious.  
  
"No!" Will yelled after seeing Elizabeth.  
  
The commodore nodded. "Yes she will be accompanying me back to Port Royal to be wedded while you and your friend captain Sparrow here, sink to the bottom of Davy Jones locker!"  
  
Will had tears form in his eyes. "She will never marry you!" He yelled.  
  
"We'll just see about that Mr. Turner. Good day to you both." He said turning and headed back towards his ship.  
  
Will watched hopelessly as the two guards poured the gunpowder on the deck and he wiped his tears onto his shirt. He wasn't going to let things end like this though it seemed he had no choice.  
  
Jack had a lone tear roll down his cheek and wiped it off onto his shirtsleeve before anybody could see it. He wasn't about to show his weaknesses to anybody, especially his crew. 


End file.
